That's life for you
by I will never be loved
Summary: Hinata's life didn't go as planned. First her boyfriend cheated on her, then she got drunk and was taken home by a bartender and now, because of misunderstandings, she is forced to live with him. It can't be that bad...can it?


**That's life for you**

_ "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." – _Dr. Seuss

**Part one: Hinata's story**

She waited patiently, leaning her back against the door. Hinata was an impatient person; even the slightest of things could irritate her. She swore that she could hear the clock ticking behind the walls, it aggravated her, but she kept calm. Breathe, she told myself. Just breathe.

Hinata heard a shuffle of clothes behind the door and quickly scampered off. But she didn't stray too far. Hinata watched the scene unfold before her.

"Great as usual, Naruto," said Sakura in a sultry tone. Her clothes were wrinkled and makeup was smeared all over her face. Trust me; it was _not _a pretty sight.

"Same time next week?" he asked.

The only answer he received was a wink from the pink haired girl before she walked away. But, a single wink was all Hinata needed to know what she would do next. She waited for a while until she decided her patience run out. She walked in front of the door and knocked. She bit her lip, wondering what would happen.

The door opened and she was greeted with a grin.

"What's up Hinata?" he asked.

Without waiting for permission, like she usually would, she entered his room and sat on a chair. She stared at the bed in disgust. She didn't want to go anywhere near that thing. She exhaled. "Naruto, we need to talk."

"Um…" he looked nervous. "Why?"

She smiled to herself. Not one of those self-satisfying smiles. It was one of those pity smiles. "I know."

The color drained from Naruto's face. "Oh," was the only thing he could say.

Hinata felt uncomfortable as she shifted in her seat. She hated this room. _Her _scentwas still here. _Her _presence was still here…She could practically _see _her in those blue cerulean eyes which she loved so much!

"How…" Naruto sighed. "How long have you known?"

"Two months," she says solemnly.

"Then why…"

"Because!" she yelled. She looked down as if she hated herself but she forced herself to continue. "Because Naruto…I was a coward."

"Hinata…" Naruto said her name, trying to calm her.

"Don't even try Naruto," she hissed, poison was practically dripping on her words. Naruto was taken aback. Upon seeing this, Hinata tried to soften her gaze. Keyword: Try. "Naruto…we both know you don't love me," she said.

"You're wrong Hinata! I do!" he exclaims. "It's just…Hinata. You're twenty one years old, we've been dating since you were sixteen…not once have you let me touch you…" he looked as if he was saddened by this fact. "Godammit! You won't even let me kiss you!" his voice was cracking. "How am I supposed to love you if…it's like this?" he gestures around him.

"Then don't," she said. She laughed. Small fits of hysterical giggles left her lips. "Huh, maybe I'll become a nun after all…oh yeah, Naruto?"

She stood up and looked at him. "Fuck you," she raised her middle finger. Naruto was shocked. In all of his years of knowing her, not one had he ever expected this.

She stormed out of the filthy apartment and made her way downtown. She needed to release some steam. She pulled over at some random club. It had those old timey neon signs that read "Kunoichi" in bright neon colors. On any other day Hinata would have avoided the place entirely, but this was no 'any other day'. She didn't give a damn about the place, despite the fact that there were scantily dressed women wandering around, flirting with every guy they touched or that it contained enough cigarette smoke to kill a small animal.

She took a seat on a bar stool and just groaned for a while.

"Are you going to order something or should I just kick you out?" asked a deep voice. She looked up to see a raven haired man wiping a glass with a rug. He looked like one of those cliché bartenders in all those romantic comedies she watched.

"You're the bartender?" she asked, her voice was slurry, despite not having anything to drink. The smoke was finally getting to her.

He rolled his eyes at her. "What gave it away, the glass or the fact that I'm standing here?" he had a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Hinata was embarrassed. She should have known better. "Oh…I apologize," she stumbled over her words.

A chuckle erupted from the man. "Relax, no need to apologize," he said. "So, what can I get for you?"

"Vodka," Hinata said abruptly. Hinata's knowledge on alcohol wasn't very wide, so she said the first thing that came into her mind. She almost laughed at herself. The things she learned from movies…

She watched as the bartender pulled out a short glass. That wasn't going to cut it.

"You know, just give me the whole bottle," she said.

He stared at her wide eyed. "You sure? This is some pretty strong stuff."

"Why do you care? You get your money," she said, pushing the bill forward.

Sasuke set the bottle on the counter and offered her a smile. "Because," he said, pouring it into a glass. "Some people just care."

Hinata took one look at the glass set before her. What would she gain from this? What would she learn? Oh damn it all.

She drank it.

She drank another, and another, _and _another until the bottle was empty. "Hey Mr. Bartender," she called out to him. She felt very dizzy and felt very…_strange._

His face was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

**Part two: Sasuke's story**

"Sasuke, you're late again!" a blonde woman yelled.

The raven haired man yawned and forced a smile. "Sorry, it won't happen again Tsunade."

The woman sighed. "You know, if you weren't one of the only men who looked at my face instead of my chest…I might have fired you by now…" she threw a dishcloth at him. "Get to work."

Sasuke checked his watch: 7 pm, right on the dot. He sighed. Sometimes, the woman just yelled at him for the sake of yelling at him. It was tolerable at first but now it was downright annoying.

Sasuke walked past the throngs of woman, showing there cleavage and hiding _nothing_. Sasuke was never really interested in woman…well, he wasn't interested in men for that matter; it was just that…he felt nothing. Most of his friends would comment that he was like a robot: He lived without actually living.

Music blasted through the room, smoke filled the air. It wasn't exactly Sasuke's dream job, but he needed a way to keep busy. He served everyone looking for a drink; some were people he was familiar with, others were complete strangers. He made sure to smile and not lash out on the customers. Last time that happened…it did not end so well.

A pale girl sat herself on a stool and set her head face down on the counter. She looked quite young and naïve, a teenage bookworm, perhaps. In Sasuke's language: Not a person you'd find in a place like this. She didn't do anything for a while. She just…sat there.

"Are you going to order something or should I kick you out?" he asked her. He kept his hands busy by cleaning a mug that was practically spotless so that he wouldn't be threatened into doing any violent actions.

Her face lifted up, her pale eyes looking at me. Not once had he ever seen eyes like those, he heard about them though, it was a genetic disorder or something like that…

Her head slightly tilted to the side, much like a small child. "You're the bartender?" she questioned him. Good God, she sounded drunk and she didn't have anything yet! Why would she come here if she would become like this just by the smell of the place?

He rolled my eyes at her. Was it not obvious? "What gave it away?" the raven haired man asked. "The glass or the fact that I'm standing here?" His eye twitched, it was a sign of him trying to hold in his 'emotions'.

She blushed. "Oh…I apologize," she squeaked. Poor girl, she probably doesn't know any better, he thought. He decided to have pity on her…just this once.

A chuckle erupted from Sasuke. "Relax, no need to apologize," he said. "So, what can I get for you?"

"Vodka," she said quickly. Sasuke was surprised, serving alcohol to underage teens was somewhat normal in this day and age but…vodka? He took a small glass out, just a shot glass. This much alcohol wouldn't do that much, he thought.

"You know, just give me the whole bottle," she said out of nowhere.

He stared at her wide eyed. "You sure? This is some pretty strong stuff."

"Why do you care? You get your money," she said, pushing the bill forward. He felt insulted by this gesture. Was he that shallow? This girl…infuriated him. Never could one make him feel so weak. It was strange, a feeling that he wished _never _to get used to.

"Because," he said. Sasuke poured the vodka into a glass, thinking of some words to say. Why? Why did he care? They were just strangers; he had no obligation to care about her. He was just another girl…just another girl… "Some people just care," he sighed and pushed the glass forward.

He watched as the girl hesitated a bit before downing it completely.

Glass after glass of vodka went down her throat. He thought of stopping her once but he decided against it. He had nothing to do with her.

Time passed by and the bar was closing. Everyone emptied the room…except her. It appeared that the girl had passed out. Sasuke didn't know when or how, but he knew that he had to move the body before Tsunade saw.

Oh God, it sounds like he committed homicide.

"Hey, Sasuke," Tsunade started before she saw the passed out girl. "Is…is that girl unconscious?" she asked him.

"Um…yes?" he tried. What would be a good answer now? If he said yes, he'd have to explain…and he'd get fired. If he said no, he'd get fired. Might as well buy some time.

"You don't sound so sure…" she put a hand on his shoulder. "What did you do this time?"

"Uh…I may or may not have…given vodka to an underage teen," he said quickly, hoping Tsunade wouldn't catch on. Unfortunately, she did.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" she wacked his head. "Whatever, take that girl home, we can't keep her here!" she growled.

"What? My house?" he yelled back before he remembered who he was talking to. "Oh! Of course Tsunade!" he said.

Tsunade shot him a disapproving look before leaving. Sasuke picked up the girl bridal style and walked to his car. He set her down in the back and got into the driver's seat. He looked at her sleeping face; she looked so peaceful.

"If only you knew," he sighed and started the car.

**Author's note: Okay, I know that I'm barely updating my other stories as it is but…THE PLOT BUNNIES KEPT ATTACKING ME! They wouldn't go away… Anyway, since I'm so nice, here's a preview of…**

**Next time on "That's life for you":**

Hinata awoke in an unfamiliar place. The morning rays of the sun greeted her along with a throbbing pain in her head. What happened last night?

Oh right, she remembered. Naruto…

She got drunk and then…and then what happened?

"Are you awake?" a knock on the door came and a head poked in. A familiar face peeked inside. It was the raven haired man from last night, or as Hinata remembered him: Mr. Bartender.

Hinata tried piecing the pieces together:

Got drunk? Check.

Met guy? Check.

Woke up in another room? Check.

She had reached a conclusion: She had slept with the bartender.

* * *

**~REVIEW~FLAME~FAVE~**


End file.
